Thank you
by shinee2007
Summary: Omake for Unwanted; suggested reading Unwanted first; 5YL, Tsuna is finally becoming the boss of Vongola. Nothing will go wrong... Right?


**This is the omake for Unwanted**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (repeat) DO NOT own KHR**

* * *

Love… Care… Kindness… These are what Tsuna-nii filled me with every day for the last five years. Today is finally the day where he will inherit the Vongola mantle as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna-nii grew out of his dameness when he graduated middle school and everyone started to admire him in high school. He even became the Student Council President, though I think it's because Reborn threatened him. Yeah, I guess that's it.

Anyway, today's the day. Today's where Tsuna-nii will officially become Vongola Decimo and I become the Lightning Guardian of Vongola. Few minutes… Just in few minutes...

"Lambo," Tsuna-nii said as he opened the door to my bedroom. I looked up from my gaze to the floor. "Are you okay?"

I was confused. "Why wouldn't I be, Tsuna-nii?"

"Well, you're quiet for one thing, and," Tsuna-nii looked at me. "You were slightly shaking, you know. Do you want to talk about anything? Is anything troubling you?"

"It's... It's just... I feel like something bad is going to happen! On top of that, I am scared. What if I mess up? What if I don't get accepted as the Lightning Guardian of Vongola because I'm too young? What if-" I started to babble away but was cut off by Tsuna-nii's stern voice.

"Lambo," Tsuna-nii started. "You are going to be okay. I'll protect you from those bad feelings. I'll MAKE everyone accept you as my Lightning Guardian. I'll do anything because you are the one and only Lightning Guardian I could ever hope for." he smiled at me.

I smiled back with my best smile I could muster up. "Thank you Tsuna-nii." I felt a lot better now that he talked to me. He always was like that. He knew when something was troubling me, and he assured me that everything will be fine.

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready? We have to go now." Tsuna-nii held out his hand.

"I'm ready, Tsuna-nii." I answered and took the hand and we strode out my door.

* * *

When Tsuna-nii and I got outside, I saw several people waiting, but only six of them stood out the most. They were in front of all the other people and wore fancy suits with a small Vongola crest engraved on their suits. They each wore different colored dress shirts.

Chrome, the girl with an eye patch wore indigo colored dress shirt along with Mukuro, the boy that had his arm wrapped around Chrome's waist. "Are you ready, Bossu, Lambo?"

I saw Ryohei wearing yellow dress shirt and he still had bandages wrapped around his fingers. "EXTREME! SAWDA YOU LOOK EXTREME!"  
Hibari was wearing a purple dress shirt and was folding his arms. He was keeping his distance from us. Typical of him. I secretly rolled my eyes. "Hn." he said. I unconsciously stepped toward Tsuna-nii. He still scared me a little.

"Hahaha Tsuna, shall we go?" I saw Yamamoto walking towards us. His kanata was strapped on his back for easier access. Yamamoto wore blue dress shirt that was not buttoned all the way up.

The last man kneeled down. His name is Gokudera, or what I call him, Ahodera. "Judaime, are you ready to go?" He's such a drama queen. I mean, who kneels down just to say that?

"Yep. Let's go minna." Tsuna-nii replied at last. I held unto his hand until we were right in front of the grand doors. Tsuna-nii gave my hand a squeeze as I slipped out from his grasp and walked back to stand next to Yamamoto. When the doors finally opened, we walked in. We made a big "v" sign with Tsuna-nii in the front with Gokudera, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari on the right side of him, and Yamamoto, Mukuro, and me on the left. Everyone in the room made way for us to walk.

While we were walking up to the middle where Nono was, it was dead silent. Only our footsteps were heard. I tried to look confident behind Yamamoto but my facade was broken when I saw him. My heart almost stopped and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. I quickly looked away but I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I guess Mukuro and Chrome noticed since they used small mist flame around me. I tried to calm myself. 'This is for Tsuna-nii... Come on Lambo... You can do it…' I tried to tell myself the entire way up to the middle.

Tsuna-nii inherited the 'sin' and the mantle of Vongola from Nono. Nono smiled and told us "Good luck from now on." Starting from Gokudera, we kneeled on one knee. When it was my turn, I said, "From this day forth, I, Lambo Bovino, will never betray my sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will become the lightning of the tenth generation who direct the damage away from you and this family. I pledge my life, loyalty, and love to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo."

I took a small shaky breath and tried to enjoy the party when the ceremony was finished. Bosses from other Mafia families tried to interact with us to get on the good side of Vongola. I still couldn't forget the glimpse of that face I saw earlier. It was him.

Few minutes later, I saw a man walking towards us. I stopped laughing when I saw the man. It was papa. It was him. Why now? Why today? I stopped in my tracks.

The said man laughed. "Hahaha. Lambo, my wonderful son, how are you? Are you having fun with your friends now? I haven't seen you in a while." He hugged me. He **hugged** me.

"I-I was fine, b-boss. It's very nice to see you too…" I scolded myself in my head. Why did I stutter? Why?

"Can we talk somewhere else? After all, I haven't seen you in five whole years!" He said and he guided me out the door. I looked for Tsuna-nii while being half-dragged out the door. When I finally managed to spot him, I was already almost out the room and he was busy talking with other people. I desperately looked for other guardians. I even looked for Ahodera but everyone was occupied.

* * *

I was dragged outside by 'papa' to the forest. We walked for a while into the deeper part of the forest. I looked around and realized that with this distance, I couldn't yell out for help. Nobody could hear me. Nobody… Nobody… Just like five years ago… Nobody will help me…

I saw 'papa' look around and his fake smile dropped right away. His eyes narrowed and lifted me off the ground with the arm he was grabbing. I tried not to look at him in the eye.

"One word. One word out of you and I swear, you little brat. I will make sure what I did to you five years ago was heaven compared to what I will do to you right now." He threatened. I tried to get away. I wanted to get away from this man. His eyes were really scary. I don't want this. Please… Someone, help me!

"Stay still you insolent brat! You told me that you would succeed. I knew that you would fail but why aren't you dead?! You should be dead." He yelled on the top of his lung right in my ear. He threw me to the ground and my back painfully hit the tree trunk. Pain roared through my back and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

I stayed silent while 'papa' continued to yell at me while beating me. 'Tsuna-nii… Help me… Ahodera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei… Anyone…' I tried to hold it all in. I wanted to grow out of crying. I don't want to cry but… tears just formed in my eyes. 'Mama… I-Pin… Fuuta… Bianchi…' I started to list everyone I knew. I closed my eyes. I tried to tell myself that this was not happening but I was with Tsuna-nii, and the others. I tried to tell myself that it hurts because I just fell down. I tried to tell myself that it did not hurt at all, but… Why isn't it working? Why? Is it because I know that no one can help me? Is it because I know calling for help is hopeless? Is that it?

As I was getting kicked by 'papa', I curled up into a ball. I cradled my wrist that was previously stepped on multiple times. I was pretty sure that it was broken by now. The taste of blood filled my mouth as he kicked my head. The beating suddenly stopped and I looked up to 'papa'. I saw him unbuckling his belt and my eyes widened.

I shakily stood up with the tree next to me as support. After getting on my knees, I pleaded with my eyes. I held unto 'papa's' foot. He tried to kick it away and I fell. I was trembling with fear latched on my face.

I couldn't take this anymore of the beating so I finally mustered up my courage to whimper out, "W-why? Why, b-boss? W-what did I do to deserve this? Please papa… I am Lambo! Your son, papa… I-I… I-I…"

I was cut off by a slap on my cheek. I looked at my 'papa' with horror. His eyes were full of disgust. I looked away. I slowly stood up and tried to escape. I tried to walk as fast as I could to the castle. 'Papa' glared at me and stomped towards me. I wanted to walk faster, but I couldn't because of my foot. Every time I stepped on my left foot, pain roared through my leg that I could barely stand with it. I limped away but 'papa' quickly caught me with ease.

"You fucking bastard! I told you not to say anything!" He grabbed my hair and dragged me by my hair. His belt that he unbuckled was lying next to the tree he was dragging me to and I was absolutely terrified.

I don't care what 'papa' told me. I don't care. Someone… Help me… "TSUNA-NII! HELP ME… Please…" I shouted out.

"Hahaha! That's the person you are shouting for is that little boss want to be brat? This is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life." He laughed and threw me down the tree by my hair. I yelped. He kicked my gut and I coughed up blood. Blood spattered on the dirt floor that was slowly absorbing the red liquid.

I curled up and tightly closed my eyes yet again as 'papa' raised the belt and prepared to strike me with it. I was waiting for the blow to come… only to find out that nothing came. No impact… No burning pain… I slowly opened my eye a little to see why he didn't hit me yet. When I peeked, my eyes widened.

* * *

All of them were here… for… me… Ahodera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hibari, and Tsuna-nii… All of them came for me…

My legs shook hard as I tried to stand up but I couldn't stand up. The pain in the back, gut, and legs kept me from even moving a little. I coughed up blood.

"Lambo! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii ran to me. I heard Ahodera growling at 'papa' and Yamamoto's eyes becoming serious for once. Chrome and Mukuro gripped on their trident. Ryohei looked at me worriedly and ran up to me. He started to use his sun flames to heal my wounds and bruises I got from 'papa'. Hibari was actually with the group for once and he had his tonfas out snarling at 'papa'.

"M-minna… Y-you all came for me?" I asked. I was confused. Why did they come? Sure I shouted for Tsuna-nii but… Why? Why did all of them come for me? I'm not worth anything to them… I am just a guardian!

"Of course we did, Lambo. Why wouldn't we? We all care about you." Tsuna-nii smiled at me.

Ahh… This is the Tsuna-nii from five years ago… This is the Tsuna-nii that saved me. He doesn't see me as just another subordinate like I thought he would; he still cares about me.

"Tsuna…nii…" I croaked out. My voice wouldn't work anymore. No, I didn't want my voice to work. I don't know if I can control myself if I did talk. I didn't trust myself that I would not break down if I did speak.

"It's okay, Lambo. Just rest there and this will be over very soon." Tsuna-nii laid me down and covered me with his precious Vongola mantle that symbolized that he was the new don of the Vongola Decimo. He then called out, "Let's do this, minna. This is for Lambo."

"Yes" They all answered in unison. Even Mukuro and Hibari joined in. They all got their respected weapons ready and approached 'papa'. I saw 'papa' slightly panicking and he suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Vongola, you don't want to do this to me. Who do you think is providing all your weapons and technology? What do you think is more important, more knowledge about technology, or your so called lightning guardian, that little brat over there who obviously isn't all that powerful? That brat won't be able to protect you from anything! Heck, he won't even be able to kill a mere fly!" I heard 'papa' rant. Tears started to form in my eyes because I knew that it was true, but it went away when Tsuna-nii stepped in.

"How dare you. How dare you say that about my lightning guardian?" He looked like he wanted to slaughter 'papa'. Should I be happy about this? If there is anything I learned while living with Mama and Tsuna-nii is that family is important. Shouldn't 'papa' be important too?

"Hmph. Even if he can't do that, ahoushi is part of us. He is the lightning guardian and for your information, he did protect us back in middle school." Ahodera grumbled. He had his dynamites ready.

"Hahaha. That's right. Lambo is our precious family and we won't let you talk bad about him." Yamamoto chimed in. His eyes narrowed indicating that he was serious.

'Minna…' I thought. I tried to fight back my tears but of course, that didn't happen. Tears streamed down my eyes as I sniffled. Snot came out my nose and tears covered my entire face. My entire body shook as I cried and tried to keep silent.

"Tch. Now he's crying. You'll pay for that." Ahodera grumbled with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hn." I saw the Hibari's tonfas glint as he raised it up.

"Kufufufufu… Yare, yare. Don't you know that I'm the only one who can mess around with that cow brat over there? And you were stupid enough to harm him…" Mukuro said with venom in his voice.

"Onii-chan, how is Lambo? Is he okay?" Tsuna-nii asked. The worry in his eyes was obvious.

"Hmmm… He's extremely okay for now… I extremely healed his outside wounds but I don't think I can get to his organs… Some of the organs are badly injured!" I heard Ryohei mumble to Tsuna-nii. Anger in Tsuna-nii's eyes rose to a new level.

"Cow kid…" Chrome looked at me worriedly. Her grip on her trident was so hard that I could even see the white knuckles.

I sniffled and cried hard now. They cared for me. They are willing to fight for me… They love me not as a fellow guardian but as a family… Did they really… No, are they going to fight 'papa' for me now?

By now, everyone readied their weapon and advanced on 'papa'. Kanata glinting evilly in the sun, Dying Will Flames lit, dynamites in hands, tonfas ready to pound at 'papa', and points of the two tridents pointed at boss. My eyes widened as 'papa' dropped to the ground asking for forgiveness. Tsuna-nii and the others just ignored the don. 'Papa… No…' I thought as Tsuna-nii and the others continued to advance on 'papa'.

"No!" I shouted as I shakily stood up and tried to run as fast as possible. I stood in front of 'papa' protectively with my arms wide open.

"Lambo?" Tsuna-nii halted with a confused expression.

"Get out of the way, ahoushi." Ahodera growled. I saw everyone stopping on their tracks with confused expression on their face. If it was under normal circumstances, I would have laughed my butt off at Hibari and Mukuro's expressions but now was really important.

"No." I whispered. My arms were still in front of 'papa'.

"What?" Ahodera growled.

I fidgeted under the stares I got but I gathered my courage to say it again. This time, it was louder and more confident. "I said no, Ahodera."

"Why Lambo? Why would you protect that man who abused you? Look at you right now! You can't even stand up straight!" Tsuna-nii shouted. I flinched, knowing what Tsuna-nii said was true, but I know I'm doing the right thing.

"Because… He's my family…" I mumbled, not looking at Tsuna-nii's face.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" He asked.

"Because, Tsuna-nii, this man is my family. My biological family, Tsuna-nii." I said clearly this time.

They looked confused. "That is not how families should treat each other, Lambo. You should know that." Tsuna-nii tried to reason with me.

"I do know that, Tsuna-nii. I know that he hates me, no, loathes me. I know that he sees me as a trash. I know that he doesn't want me nor does he want to see me ever again."

"Then why?" Tsuna-nii asked. "Why?"

'Why? I wonder too…' I thought. "He's my family though, Tsuna-nii. Even though he abused me in the past, I can't forget the days he was so nice to me. The days he loved me, Tsuna-nii" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "His laugh, his smile, his strong arms hugging me…" I dropped on my knees and hugged myself, trying to remember the feeling. "All of those things, I can't forget no matter what."

Tsuna-nii sighed. "Fine, Lambo. I'll let that man go." I looked up looking hopeful.

"Really?" I asked. "Really, really?"

"Yes. I promise." Tsuna-nii's eyes softened and then narrowed when he faced 'papa'. "But, only if Don of Bovino Famiglia swears never to abuse or see Lambo again."

"I-I swear." I heard 'papa' stammer without hesitation. "It's not like I want to see that brat again." He grumbled under his breathe. Everyone just ignored him.

"Get out of my sight herbivore." Hibari growled as he raised his tonfas.

'Papa' scrambled out of the forest. Tsuna-nii hugged me. "I am sorry… I'm so sorry, Lambo. I even promised that I wouldn't get you hurt but… this happened… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Tsuna-nii continued to apologize.

I put my finger against his lips to make him stop. "Stop, Tsuna-nii… Please… I don't blame you at all. I didn't fight back. That's why I got hurt. It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Lam-" Tsuna-nii started but I stopped him.

"Thank you Tsuna-nii…" I said. "Thank you for everything you have done for me last five years. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you… Thank you…"

* * *

**It's finally done :D**

**I hope you liked this**

**If you see anything I should do better, please Review**

**If you read this, please Review**

**Thank you :D**


End file.
